1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to rolls of ribbons of fibrous material, and more particularly to a helically wound roll of fibrous material, such as a ribbon of pricing labels, consisting of multiple layers secured together by a multiplicity of interlocking punctures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the formation of rolls of fibrous material, such as ribbons of pricing labels, it is customary to slit sheets of fibrous material, consisting of superimposed layers of backing and label paper, into narrow ribbons, perforate, and wind the resulting ribbons into rolls containing five hundred to one thousand labels or the like. Often, these rolls are completed on winding equipment which, initially, pick up the ribbons on small plastic cores which are coated with adhesive and are rotated to complete a winding operation. After winding operations have been completed, the rolls are closed through an application of adhesive to the outer layers, or, alternatively, a strip of adhesive ribbon is applied to the outermost layers for securing the end portion of the ribbon to the roll.
As can be appreciated by those familiar with the use of fibrous rolled ribbons of labels and the like, the rolls of label materials currently available often require a use of dummy cores that can readily be placed in label guns by customers, in order to facilitate a use of rolls. This, of course, tends to increase total costs in terms of time and materials. Consequently, there exists a need for improved rolls and techniques for forming coreless rolls, particularly rolls of ribbons of labels, hereinafter referred to as label ribbons, to be applied by label guns and the like.
It is therefore a general purpose of the instant invention to provide coreless rolls of helically wound fibrous material consisting of a plurality of substantially annular layers of the material, secured at its opposite ends by a plurality of punctures and interlocking burrs, and a method for forming the same, which overcomes the aforementioned difficulties and disadvantages.